A Game of Favorites
by TheCivilState
Summary: Kol likes pretty things with sharp tongues.  Too bad they don't like him.  Kol/OC


"Taking off?" Kol paused, one foot already beyond the boundaries of Mystic Falls. He had nothing with him save for the clothes on his back, but traveling light had always been his approach to life. Why take with you what you can compel when you arrive?

"And here I thought life was going to be a little more exciting. Guess not if the majority of your family is skipping town." He turned and saw her slouched against a tree, her legs stretched before her on the grass and crossed at the ankles. Her right foot tapped to a beat he couldn't hear and her face was turned towards the sky. Eyes closed, as though she had seen the stars enough in her life that she didn't need to look at them anymore. She could imagine them better than they were in reality.

When she felt his eyes linger a little longer than necessary for someone skipping town without a backwards glance, she lolled her head to the side and opened her eyes. Pale green they were and even in the dark, Kol could see just how exceptionally pale they were. Fair skinned, light eyes, and hair black enough to blend with the night. She was the sort vampire stories were written about; all pale glamour and dark tendencies. He scanned his mental inventory searching for her name, landing on the letter 'V', but nothing more.

"Roses are red, violets are blue," she chimed, a thoughtful expression on her face, "But I do believe it was Rose who turned blue when she was daggered, so I guess mine will be the fiery, epic death." Violet. Now he remembered. This was Rose's cousin, a little hellion who had caused a great deal of trouble until he snapped her pretty neck some centuries earlier. Klaus hadn't been amused, but before he could shove a dagger into his baby brother's heart, Kol had escaped and continued to escape until Chicago, in 1912, when Klaus finally caught up with him.

"Whose blood did you drink?" he asked, stepping closer to Violet, who shifted at the base of the tree to make room for him to sit. He dropped to the grass beside her and watched her shrug.

"I'd say yours, but you wouldn't believe me, so let's just say Elijah's." Kol scoffed at the idea. Elijah wasn't the sort to give his blood even in life or death situations, especially not to someone like Violet.

"Klaus," he said and watched her shift away from him. He bit back a remark and glared at the ground, plucking at the grass.

"He always did like pretty things with sharp tongues," he remarked.

"And I remember you being the same." He looked up and saw her regarding him with those quiet eyes of hers. Everything about her had always been quiet, but now that she was a creature of the night, the silence that followed her more malevolent before. Violet had always been the sort of person to smile at you while plotting your murder and had Kol not been an Original, he would've been smart to be wary of her.

"Yes," he said, "Well it seems you found someone to fuel your vanity while I was gone. I'm sure he's great in the sack as well." He had been expecting her to lash out, but didn't think she'd be so brash as to drive a small branch through his chest. He caught her around the neck, threw her into the tree, and drove her own weapon into her back right between her ribs. The eternal bleeding would kill a human, but Violet stood still in his grasp until he removed the offending piece of wood and stepped away. She rolled her shoulders and he watched the visible shake that traveled the length of her body. It reminded him of a snake slithering.

"Still know how to stick it to the ladies, I see," she remarked, turning to face him. They kept a casual distance, stances mirroring one another as they stood with arms folded over their chests and legs hip distance apart. In the light of the moon she looked more ethereal than sadistic killer and the way the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk reminded him of the ball his mother had thrown as a ruse to plot the murder of her children.

"You were at my mother's ball," he said and Violet laughed.

"How observant," she said, "I must say Klaus was a little nicer when he saw me. But he was a bit distracted by some blonde to give me a proper welcome." His eyes narrowed and her smirk merely grew. This was the essence of their relationship; always smarmy and damaging full of bloodshed. They were the young children of the night who had never learned how to play nice with others.

"That blonde turned him down," he said, "So if you ran back to him, I'm sure Klaus would be more than happy to give you a proper welcome." Violet made a show of contemplating his suggestion while taking slow, swishing steps towards him. Her hands ran the length of his chest, tugging at the neckline of his shirt. A wicked grin spread across her features as her tongue flicked out to taste the corner of his mouth.

"Now Kol," she said, "You know you were always my favorite."

The stars blurred as Kol grabbed a fistful of Violet's hair and violently slammed her into the tree. Bark dust fluttered about them as he did his best to bruise her mouth with his own. It was pointless, them being vampires and incapable of bruising, but it didn't stop Kol and Violet from trying. Her legs came to wrap around his waist and the bark of the tree bit into her back as he pushed her shirt higher and higher. He nipped at the skin beneath her breasts and she pulled his head back with enough force to snap it, biting at his collarbone as he threw her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and trapped her body against the earth with his own. She writhed beneath him as he punctured the skin at the base of her neck, allowing her blood to flow before lapping it up like a cat with its cream.

"I could snap your neck," he hissed in her ear, tongue darting out to lick the skin behind it. She hooked her legs around his and stretched her arms out, effectively pulling him flush against her body.

"You wont," she said and nipped the length of her neck.

"And why not?" With a practiced roll of the hips, she threw him into the ground and straddled him, holding his arms above his head. He let her, both of them knowing he could easily kill her if he really wanted to. She kissed along his collarbone before biting at his neck, but not hard enough to break the skin.

"Because," she said, "I'm your favorite too."

Violet was gone before Kol could catch her, not that he put much effort into trying. She would be back eventually, the way she always came back to him. And when no one was around to hear him admit it, he always came back to her as well.

That was the essence of their relationship.

**a/n: **This is where I tell you I only own Violet and everything else belongs to Julie and Kevin the other PTB. It's also where I tell you to fave, flame, or faint.

oxox


End file.
